Timmy? No, Timantha!
by Anti-Mantis
Summary: When a change of Rules leads to a change of self, Timmy Turner must over come many difficult challenges in order to accept his, now her, new lot in life. After current series, more serious than the actual series is


Fairly Oddparents is owned by Butch Heatman

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in Dimmsdale California, and the weekend before the first day of the school year. Timmy Turner and his friends had passed Elementary School, and where all enrolled in the Dimmsdale Sixth Grade Building. This was a school at the same level as middle school, but was a few blocks away from the actual Middle School. The reason Dimmsdale had such a school was because they had five different Elementary Schools across the city and this allowed for the students from all of the schools to mix and mingle before being sent to the seventh and eight grade building and then onto high school afterward.

"Man, I can't believe Crocker is teaching us again!" One Timmy Turner complained to his two best friends, Chester McBadbat and A.J. Wayne. These two were his best friends who stuck with him through thick and thin, besides that one week when he had made them really mad last year and the whole Super Friends fiasco happened.

"That's actually perfectly believable, if you manage to over look his fairy obsession, his science classes were always fun. But between us, the school board doesn't want him traumatizing any more students and since our class took his antics the best, his going to follow us through school until they retire him when we graduate." A.J. said acting as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Well it still stinks." Chester whined, before his stomach grumbled, "Hey guys, lets go get some chili fries at the mall!"

"Awesome!" Timmy cried as the three of them high fived before racing off to the mall on their skateboards, weaving in and out of the crowds. As they raced, Timmy hoped that his Fairy Godparents, the biggest secret of his eleven year old life, and their son would be okay if they got home before them. Cosmo, his green-haired goof godfather, Wanda, his pink-haired overbearing godmother, and Poof, his purple themed godbrother had been called to Fairy World yesterday to go over the new rules that the Fairy Supreme Counsel and Jorgen had added to Da Rules, saying that they would be back today.

The mall wasn't very busy, seeing as it was early in the day. Only a few people could be found window shopping and the food court was just putting out their lunch menus. When Timmy and the others had arrived at the food court, he saw something cross his field of vision. In the back corner of the food court was a single boy with a cone of ice cream sitting on a bench watching out of the window that showed the main entrance. The boy was wearing a red cap, a purple sweater, and red jeans... Why did those clothes seem so familiar to him? Timmy decided to get a better look at who this person could be.

"Hey guys, go ahead and get your food, I got to check something out."

Chester and A.J. Looked at Timmy before shrugging. More for them. Timmy approached the boy hoping not to startle him until he caught the kids reflection in the window. He realized who it was.

"Trixie Tang?" Timmy asked when he got close.

Trixie's head quickly looked around for the source of the voice before swinging around, a smile suddenly spreading across her face, though when she saw Timmy, her smile quickly turned into a depressed frown. She slowly slumped her head back down to look at her melting ice cream.

"Oh, it's you. You sounded like someone else," Trixie said, almost sounding like she was going to cry at any time. She quietly turned her attention back the window and ignored the dessert, which looked like it hadn't been touched in a while.

"Are you okay Trixie? You look like some thing's bothering you." Timmy said trying to comfort the distraught girl.

"You sure you want to listen to this? It's a long story."

"I have time, considering how many chili fries Chester orders and the fights he and A.J. get into over them."

"Fine, sit." Trixie said, gesturing to the seat next to her of her. As Timmy sat down Trixie sighed and pulled he ball cap down further over her eyes as Tad and Chad, two of he popular friends, passed through the food court.

"Let's see, it was a little year or so ago, on my birthday. I was tired of the hustle and bustle of preparing for my party, and Veronica was being more... clingy than usual, so I decided to run off for a little while."

"Yeah, I remember seeing you dressed like this before, I like your tomboy look." Timmy said causing Trixie to blush.

"Tell anyone about this I'll have to hire people to make sure your body is never found. Anyway, as I was saying, I ran off to go do some boy things. After eating some junk food I couldn't normally eat if I dress like myself, I decided to check out the comic shop, to see if they had the new issue of Skull Squisher. You can only imagine how excited I was when I saw they did, but as I was going to grab it another girl had grabbed it. We fought over it a little to see who would get it. Unfortunately she didn't care for condition of the comic as long as she could read it, so she tore the comic clean out of my hand. She laughed and was about to rub it in my face, but she stopped when she noticed I was a girl. If she was that shocked to see another girl in a comic shop, you could probably guess how surprised I was to see her. There I was, disguised as a boy and sneaking around just to buy a comic, while she was out and about in her dress and ponytail doing the same thing with out a care in the world. I was actually really envious of how she could be that brave. I wanted to know how she did it, so we quickly became friends. Before I knew it she was dragging me to do all the things I was originally too afraid to do alone. We went to the arcade, read comics, it was all so exciting to know that I was no longer enjoying these things in secret! When the day was over I invited her to my party, but..." Trixie was trying to finish this last sentence her eyes filled with tears.

Timmy, with a feeling of dread, put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "What happened?"

"She never showed up," Trixie cried softly, "I keep thinking that maybe something must have come up, a family emergency or something happened, but I haven't seen her again. I've been coming to the mall in disguise at every chance I got since then, hoping I'll see her again. I want to see her, act like nothing happened, and hang out like we did. I'll never forget! Her pink bow, her buck teeth, her happy go lucky attitude."

Timmy was dreading the persons name, and he sincerely hoped it wasn't who he thought it was, "What's her name?"

"Timantha."

Timmy froze, not wanting to believe what he just heard. That one day as a girl had always been at the back of his mind, it had been one of the few times he really felt relaxed.

"Maybe she's closer than you think and just can't tell you because she doesn't know how without hurting both of you." Timmy said before quickly taking off on his skateboard, grinding down the hand rail of the stairs and out the front door before Trixie or his friends could stop him.

Trixie sat stunned, arm reached out for where Timmy had been, but her eyes followed him out of the door. What did he mean by that? Did he know Timantha? Did he know why she couldn't see her? Thinking back to when Timmy had first said her name a few minutes ago, she wondered, could it be?

Rushing over to the Timmy's two friends, she quickly asked, "Where's he going? He said something that I need the answer for!"

Chester took some time to glare at her, but neither he or A.J. knew who she was. He also took his time answering.

"He'll wander around town for a while or head to somewhere to smash a few things. One things for sure though, you won't be able to find him anytime soon."

That answer wasn't good enough for Trixie, who rushed to the bathroom to change. After coming back out in her normal lavender headband and sweater and white boots, she opened up her cell phone.

"Hello Daddy? I need you to help me find Timmy Turner. No, he said something that made me worry about a friend of mine. Not Veronica, Timantha, the girl I told you about and asked you to keep it a secret from Mom? I think he knows what happened. No he said something that made me think he knows something. No I don't want him hurt, I just want him found so I can ask him a few questions. Let me know if you men find him, I'm getting his friends to help me."

Trixie rushed over to the table where Chester and A.J. were staring at her in shock.

* * *

Timmy sighed as he reached his house and ran up stairs. While his parents had already left for work and wouldn't question him being home so early, he was able to grab his jet-pack that Jorgen had given him on his first Fairyversary so he could go deal with some pent up frustrations until Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof came to get him. After changing his normal pink cloths to his black spy costume, he wrapped Santa's magic sack around him like a cloak and strapping on the jet-pack, Timmy scribbled out a quick note for the three fairies before leaving with a copy of Cupids bow and some normal practice arrows. Timmy had decided to regularly practice with his magical gifts ever since the whole secret wish thing blew over, not wanting to be caught of guard without his fairies any more..

When Chester, A.J., and Trixie decided to stop at the Turner house just to make sure Timmy wasn't there, even though the tip they got from Trixie's normal bodyguard was nearly 10 minutes old, they were amazed to see him jump out of the second story window wearing black cloths and a white cloak. As he landed on the ground he pulled the hood over his head and twin jets of a jet-pack suddenly appeared out of the sides of his cloak. He suddenly turned and looked at him, the shadows of his cloak hiding his face as his eyes glowed an eerie yellow color, and he quick took off before they could catch up to him.

"Uh, was Timmy wearing a spy outfit and have a jet-pack strapped to his back as well?" Chester asked.

"I'm more worried about that bow and the arrows I saw when he took off." A.J. replied.

"I'm worried about him. I what you say is true then Timmy's hiding something big from us," A.J. told Trixie.

"Is he some sort of a spy? I've seen him wear the black cloths before, but what's he up to?" Trixie turned to the two boys, "How fast can you two get his family's records?"

The two looked at each other, knowing that Trixie wouldn't drop this until she got her answers, and A.J. replied, "Tomorrow at noon, we'll bring them over to your place."

* * *

Timmy wasn't worried that A.J., Trixie and Chester had seen him leave, he could always explain everything off with his standard excuse. As he zipped along to Mt. Dimmsdale to practice, he became suddenly aware of a second person using a jet-pack coming up beside him. Turning to look, he saw it was Jorgen Von Strangle.

"Turner, my office. NOW!" the large fairy roared before 'Booming' them both to fairy world.

"What did I do this time Jarhead!" Timmy yelled as he got reoriented. Going form nearly seventy miles an hour by jet pack to standing still made him really dizzy.

"Nothing to get you in trouble, yet." Jorgen said, sitting down behind his desk, "Though I'll tell you the reason you are here. Some of the wishes you've made violate one of the new rules in Da Rules, and your Puny Godparents said it would be best to inform you of each of them instead of just undoing it. I am inclined to agree, this time."

"Why, and where are Cosmo and Wanda?"

"Big Daddy invited Wanda and Poof to dinner while Cosmo went to see his mother. As for why I'm humoring them and telling you, it is because you would react very violently to the changes if you weren't forewarned, and possibly causing untold damage to both yourself and those around you. I'll start by telling you the rule. It is similar to the Not wishing away true love rule, You Can't wish away true friendship. Can you think of any reasons why?"

Timmy nodded, as he couldn't help but to remember the scene from the mall when Trixie started crying.

"It's because of this the changes I need to make are going to be permanent.

"Won't they fade away once I lose Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof?"

"No, permanent means for the rest of your puny human life."

Timmy looked over Jorgen's office, which was basically a gym with a desk off to the side. Jorgen was telling him these changes were going to be permanent, and he didn't want to know what would happen because the 'Timantha' wish.

"Alright, it seems fine to me, but what about my parents?"

"Memory modification to help you adjust and to keep them from freaking out. Your teachers will be the same as well as anyone who has seen your school and medical records.

"There's that one, isn't there." Timmy said, his voice low and pained.

Jorgen hated this. Sure he loved Da Rules and bringing the puny humans and fairies pain, but apparently the wish in question had been weighing heavily on Turner's mind for a while, and the confrontation he witnessed earlier had drug that day kicking and screaming to the front of his mind.

"Yes, when you made friends with the Tang girl. The only way I see you doing this and keeping all of your friends is if we change Tommy's and your parent's and teacher's memories to make them think you were always a girl who dressed and acted like a boy and let every one else assume that you were a boy. This is also erasing any of the small memories of friends and schoolmates that have memories that confirm your a boy, like changing any of them with you swimming so you were swimming with a swim shirt and other similar changes. Making it obvious your a girl when it gets out."

Timmy swallowed weakly, "Can't we just separate her from me like we did with Gary?"

"No. Because Timantha is a part of you, and not your imagination, it would cause to many problems, like when you wished away your emotions. It was YOU as a GIRL that made friends with Trixie Tang, and it's the easiest way to settle this, and, like I said, keep all of your friends."

"But what I said earlier," Timmy started

"I heard it. Timmy Turner, the best way to do it without making a lot of people made would be to reveal you're a girl all of the sudden, like in an accident that reveals it."

Timmy slowly nodded. Jorgen was making since, to him, for once, "When will all of this happen?"

"The changes tonight and you'll wake up in your new body tomorrow."

"What about the accident that shows everyone I'm a girl?"

"First day of school, around lunch. I'll try to keep it from being too embarrassing for you, but you'll probably get a couple days to stay home to recover."

"All right, can you send me home now? I just want to sleep."

"Farewell Timmy Turner, and I take no pleasure in what needs to be done this time."

With a rather weak explosion for Jorgen, which showed exactly how these changes weighed on his mind, Timmy was back in his room. Sighing, he climbed into bed, not caring that it was only one thirty two in the afternoon. As he curled up, three goldfish watch from their bowl, two with sad and understanding faces and the third looked sad and scared because he didn't know what was going on with his godbrother.

* * *

The next Day at noon

* * *

Chester and A.J. walked into the room with a few files for Trixie to look at. They were slightly unnerved by what they had found out and didn't know how Trixie would take it. It was slightly dumbfounding that Trixie wanted to find this middle class girl that she had apparently made friends with. Who knew how it would affect her popularity. As Trixie looked up to ask them, A.J. held up a hand.

"Let us talk," when Trixie nodded he continued, "Mrs. Turner she's a high paid real-estate agent, she makes a lot of money. And Mr, Turner is a retired Veteran, 1987-1988 with a Medical and Honorable discharge due to the Persian Gulf military operations. Most of their money goes into hospital bills for both him and Turner, as well as psychiatric treatment for PTS Syndrome for Mr. Turner." he read off before looking up. "If their money wasn't being sunk into medical bills and their constant nights out, they'd be at least lower high class in pay, upper middle class in housing given their lifestyle."

Trixie wanted to know about Timmy and when she tried to snatch the folder out of Chester's hand he pulled it back.

"What did Timmy say that caused to get upset?"

"He said 'Maybe she's closer than you think and just can't tell you because she doesn't know how without hurting both of you.' He was talking about my best friend as if he knew her! I want to know what Timothy Turner knows!"

"That's the problem. There's no Timmy Turner like we know him. It's a nickname, but not short for Timothy." A.J. opened the file and laid it in front of her. At the top it showed a family photo of Mr. and Mrs. Turner, and nine or ten year old kid wearing a pink shirt with long hair that went just past their shoulders. Trixie gasped as she recognized who the kid looked like Timmy with long hair without his hat, but then she looked at the name on the tab and tears threatened to spill.

It read Turner, Timantha.

* * *

Same time with Timantha

* * *

Timantha sighed as she looked at the dress she had wore when she had made friends with Trixie. It was ripped and torn like someone had shoved her down a hill into some thorn bushes. Most of her cloths were the same she wore as a boy, though slightly bigger shirts and proper under wear. The only thing not damaged was the ribbon that was used for her bow that day. Timantha shook herself.

"Damn it. Now I'm thinking to much like a girl." she groused before turning to her T.V. At least she still liked comics and video games along with the rest of the stuff Timmy liked.

"That's to be expected sport," Wanda said as she watch Cosmo and Poof race around the fishbowl, "After all you are a girl beginning puberty. Why's the dress ripped up?"

"It's my only 'nice' girl outfit, and I was wearing it when me and Trixie hung out. If I say that it got torn up before the party, it would explain why I wasn't wearing it."

"Wow, you're really thinking this through."

"Nah, Jorgen asked the Tooth Fairy for some good reasons for some of the incidents and why a 'tomboy' would do that type of stuff." Timantha gagged on the tomboy part. She didn't want to be a girl, but the stupid rules changed everything.

"Hey Wanda, can you guys make a secret underground bunker were only the people with me could get in? I need a new place to hide all of my magic stuff and the Timmy Cave doesn't exist anymore."

"As long as you say the magic words, we can handle almost anything that not in Da Rules!" Wanda exclaimed happily, eager to cheer up her godchild.

Timantha smiled before saying out loud, "Maybe I should use a different nickname once everyone finds out."


End file.
